Piston pins are used to connect a connecting rod with a piston in an engine. The piston pin fits in a pin bore of the piston, and the connecting rod fits around the piston pin between two portions of the pin bore. The connecting rod is attached to a crankshaft. The piston pin must be designed to meet bending deflection, ovaling deflection and stress constraints.